An New Life
by Pricat
Summary: Alter Perry is reunited with his Phineas and Ferb but has trouble reconnecting but he'll get a little help from a certain someone
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I should be working on my other fics but I had this idea this afternoon, and wanted to write this but Perry the Platyborg is being reunited with his Phineas and Ferb but nervous but his Phineas and Ferb along with a certain somebody from the 1st Dimension help adjust to being part of a family.**

**I can't wait for ATSD but bummed it doesn't air in the U.K, where I live until September.**

**Hr's kind of like Wolverine in X-Men as the Weapon X project turned him into a mutant and erased his memories of being in the project and his past, but also like Gaara my fave male from Naruto as he was bad but turned good after Naruto helped knock sense into him.**

**I've a feeling Perry knocked sense into Platyborg's head and reminded him of his past or that Alter Doofus lied to him and had been lying ever since.**

* * *

It was midnight in the holding cell of the O.W.C.A in the 2nd Dimension, but somebody was still awake as he had many things on his mind, knowing in the morning, he'd be reunited with his family after being with Alter Doof for many years, but his body was shaking in fear.

_What if they're mad at me, after helping Doofus rule the second dimension but I'm glad my 1st Dimension self helped me remember my family._

_I hope they're okay, along with my 1st dimension self and his family._

_I need to talk to him._

He then closed his eyes shut, focusing on being with his 1st Dimension self, but vanished in a flash of light, but appeared in the 1st Dimension, seeing a certain turquise furred male rub sleep from his eyes, but stunned his second dimension self was here.

"Whatcha you doing here?" Perry asked the platyborg.

"I-I just needed to feel better, about something." he told him.

Perry listened as he told him about being reunited with his Phineas and Ferb after so long, but Perry understood, hugging him.

"You shouldn't worry, they'd still love you.

You're a part of their family.

How did you even get here?

I trashed the Otherdimension-inator." Perry said.

"i think Doofus Goofus added it into me.

I miss talking to you, Perry.

I should go now.

It'll probably be dawn in my dimension." he told him.

Perry smiled, seeing his counterpart focus, vanishing in a haze of light knowing he'd be okay but hoping he'd see him again.

He then laid down beside Phineas, his hazel eyes closing in sleep.

* * *

Back in the O.W.C.A building in the 2nd Dimension, it was morning as Phineas and Ferb approached but the red headed boy was excited to have his pet back, as he'd missed him but glad Doof was no longer a threat but he knew hia Perry might think he hated him, but he could never do that because, he loved him.

He and Ferb then entered, following Carl into the holding cells, seeing Perry asleep, but knew it would take a while to get adjusted to having him back.

"Come on boy, let's go home." Phineas whispered.

He felt Perry's body stir a little at his voice, as he and Ferb left, ready to enjoy Summer vacation.

"Come on Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." he said.

Ferb smiled, glad their 1st Dimension selves had shown them how great Summer was, going to their place but Phineas knew what kind of project he wanted to do, make Perry feel welcome again.

Ferb smiled, entering their home, heading upstairs to their bedroom, but Phineas placed Perry on his bed.

* * *

In his dimension, Perry was just waking up, ddeciding not to tell Phineas and Ferb about the visitor last night, but needed a way to get to the Second Dimension, knowing his second dimension counterpart was going to need his help, reconnecting with his Phineas and Ferb.

He slapped his forehead with his paw, knowing Doof could help him, as he was a kind hearted genius, hearing his stomach rumble, needing breakfast, leaving the boy's room on his hind legs as Phineas, Ferb and Candace knew his secret.

He then slid down the banister, landing on his webbed feet on the floor, laughing to himself but ran into the kitchen, getting his cereal which Phineas had made, knowing he hated eating platypus food all the time.

He was humming his theme, pouring milk into the bowl along with his cereal, heading into the living room to watch a little TV.

_I should ask Doofy about helping me get to the 2nd Dimension, but I hope Phineas and Ferb are okay._

_But I hope my counterpart is doing okay, with his Phineas and Ferb._

He then drank coffee, waking himself up but he left in his hovercar, heading to D.E.I hoping that Doof would help him.


	2. Going To Help Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry is worried Alt PnF will have a grudge but they won't because they care about him.**

**But Perry gets Doofy to add an app to his watch that allows him to travel to the 2nd Dimension whenever he wants.**

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open, finding himself in his Phineas and Ferb's room, having not been there for many years, but sniffled a little as he was hoping that his Phineas and Ferb wouldn't hate him, but his stomach rumbled as he was hungry, but went downstairs, into the kitchen to get something but Candace was in there, but she was happy seeing him here.

She saw him getting cereal, pouring milk and cereal into the bowl, but she knew he hadn't meant to help Doof when he was ruling the Second dimension, as he'd lied to him and were controlling him.

She noticed that Perry wasn't giving her eye contact, understanding.

"It's okay, Perry.

I know you didn't mean to help Doof.

I know Phineas missed you, ever since you went missing." she told him.

He understood that Phineas would miss him.

He sighed, eating his breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile in his dimension, Perry was at Doof's but Doof was stunned, hearing his frenemy wanted him to invent an app for his watch that would allow him to go to the 2nd Dimension whenever he wanted, but heard somebody join them, as it was Brookeiesmirtz, Doof's best friend who lived with him, but still attended school.

"Hey Perry, whatcha ya doing?" she asked.

"I was needing Doofy's help to get an app that would allow me to go to the 2nd dimension as my counterpart needs my help.

He just got reunited with his Phineas and Ferb, and he doesn't remember how to be part of a family.

I just really wanna help him." he admitted.

Brooke smiled, thinking that was so sweet of him to want to help his counterpart in the 2nsdd dimension but then got to work, making both Doof and Perry curious.

"You'll see, guys." she told them.

Doof went to make them tea and cheese, which was something they always did, as the adventure in the 2nd dimension had brought them more closer as frenemies.

"Perry, you okay?

You seem worried.

Is it about him?, your counterpart." Doof said.

Perry nodded in reply, drinking tea, but hoped his 2nd dimension self was okay, with his Phineas and Ferb but would help him once he got there.

He wondered what Brooke could be working on.

* * *

Back in the 2nd dimension, Phineas and Ferb were making a pet bed for Perry, as they'd missed having him here for many years, but the red headed boy wondered why Perry had gone missing for many years, but knew it was because of Doof but he wanted him and Perry to start over.

Ferb smiled, knowing he'd missed Perry too but was making the bed the perfect temperature for Perry to sleep in, but they knew he'd like it.

They then saw Candace with Jeremy, knowing she could be an normal teen again, now Doof was no longer ruling the town.

* * *

Brooke smiled, finished with her work, as she'd improved Perry's spy watch along with putting an app that allowed him to travel to the 2nd dimension whenever he wanted, making him smile.

"Thanks Brookiesmirtz, you rock.

Now I can help my counterpart." he told her.

"You're welcome, Perry." she said.

He then pressed a button on the watch, vanishing in a flash of light, as Brooke knew he'd gone to the 2nd dimension.

Doof hoped he was okay.

* * *

Perry smiled, appearing outside the Flynn-Fletcher house in the 2nd dimension but went inside, knowing his counterpart was in Phineas and Ferb's room, but opened the door finding him asleep, but he woke up, finding him sitting on the bed.

"Whatcha ya doing here?" he asked Perry.

"I came to help you.

Seeing you're haaving trouble with your family.

My friend Brooke invented an app that allows me to travel to and from here.

How've you been, since last night?2 Perry answered.

The platyborg was quiet, making Perry worry, but saw he was being shy, and not giving eye contact, but had a feeling he thought he was still mad at him for what had happened in the 2nd dimension.

"I'm not mad at you, anynore.

But you don't trust me, do you/" he said.

"I do, Perry.

It's just the others.

I don't know if they've forgiven me or still are mad at me." he told him.

Perry was feeling bad for him, knowing he had ben lied to by Doof in thios dimension, even controlled his will and made him help him.

He then saw tears fall from his eyes, making Perry extremely worried.

"It'll be okay, I want to help you.

It's why I came." he said softly.

The platyborg looked up at him, seeing no hatred or coldness in Perry's hazel eyes, but had a feeling he could trust him.#

"I guess I could use some help." he admitted.

Perry smiled, but heard yelling, knowing Candace was gonna bust Phineas and Ferb for something.

The platyborg sighed, covering his ears.

2I miss her being yough." he said, as Perry laughed.

"Let's go see her make a fool of herself." he said.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." the platyborg told him.


	3. Giving Him A Little Love

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to Brookiesmirtz and Sharp Shay Doof for reviewing as it means a lot to me.**

**Perry is showing his 2nd Dimension self a little love.**

**I know he needs it after everything he's been through.**

* * *

Perry then found the platyborg in the living room, looking out the window at clouds, having a feeling he was making shapes out of them but saw a sad smile on his bill, making him realise something, that he'd forgotten what being loved felt like, after Doof had gotten hold on him.

He then did something, wrapping his arms around the platyborg's body, but he felt something, a warm feeling inside which he used to know but had forgotten it, but he felt a little better.

"What's this feeling, Perry?" he asked him.

"It's what you feel when getting a hug.

I guess Doofus made you forget." Perry told him.

The platyborg was liking this hug thing, knowing Doof hadn't shown him love or hugged him.

"Are you okay, Platyborg?" Perry asked him.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I like the hug thing.

We should do this more often." Perry told him.

The turquise furred male nodded in agreement, hugging him as little more, seeing him purring a little, knowing he was a little happy.

"I know you're not bad.

You need Love and hugs, from those who care about you." he told him.

He then felt a little woozy, as he hadn't eaten in a long while, as the platyborg saw him pass out, knowing how his 1st dimension counterpart needed to get back home, as he focused as he vanished in a haze of light, as he carried Perry in his arms.

He then appeared in D.E.I seeing Brooke smiling, seeing him bring Perry to her, seeing he hadn't eaten in a while, but knelt down to the platyborg's level, but he wasn't giving her eye contsct.

"Thank you for bringing Perry back." she said gently.

"Y-You're welcome." he replirf lraving.

Brooke then went to fix Perry something to eat, toreplenish his energy.

She knew Platyborg had been sweet bringing Perry back but wondered why, but she'd ask Perry when he'd woken up.


	4. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Perry is deciding not to give up on his 2nd Dimension counterpart, knowing he needs a friend like him.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open weakly, seeing Brooke there, as he was back in his dimension, in D.E.I and wondered how he'd gottwn back but noticed Doof hugging him.

"You really scared us, Perry.

Platyborg brought you back here.

It was odd, seeing him do this." he told him.

Perry was feeling woozy, as his blood sugars were low as he hadn't eaten in a long while, but Brooke had ordered takeout but wasn't here yet, seeing Perry drinking soda.

_i hope he's okay, as he remembered what we were talking about, but I'll return tomorrow to him, he's probably worried about me._

_I hope he's okay, with his family._

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought the turquise furred male out of his thoughts, knowing that dinner was here, seeing Doof pay the delivery guy, closing the door.

Brooke was setting the table, but saw that Perry was distracted and probably thinking about Platyborg, as she was curious to know what Perry and his 2nd dimension counterpart had been doing.

He smiled, picking up chopsticks as he loved Asian food, after a mission in China when his family had been on vacation.

"We were having fun, I was showing Platyborg some love.

He hadn't gotten any from Doof when he was his sidekick.=." Perry said softly.

Doof knew his frenemy was caring about his 2nd dimension counterpart, even though he'd made a mistake.

"That's good, Perry.

Maybe all he needed was a friend like you." Brooke said smiling.

Perry saw her looking in Doof's direction, as he was eating dumplings but making a mess, as he'd never used chopsticks before, even if was good at doing things with his hands.

He knew Brooke used to be like his 2nd dimension counterpart, alone and kept to herself, until she met Doof and he helped her.

He wouldn't give up on Platyborg.

He was eating dumplings but was thinking.

* * *

It was midnight in the 2nd dimension, Perry was lying in his new pet bed that his Phineas and Ferb had made up for him, but was thinking and wondering what his 1st dimension counterpart was okay, remembering earlirt when he'd hugged him, knowing that he was helping him feel better.

He was hungry, but snuck out of Phineas and Ferb's room, going downstairs and into the kitchen, getting a soda from the fridge, but smiled as he hoped Perry was okay back in the 1st Dimension was okay.

He was getting snacks too, heading back to Phineas and Ferb's room but sat up in the pet bed, listening to music on earbuds while eating, unaware that Phineas was watching him.

_Awwwwwwww... he must've been hungry, to go get snacks._

_I guess he didn't want to bother us._

_I know his 1st Duimension self came to visit him._

_He hasn't trusted us, since we picked him up from the O.W.C.A but maybe he could help him open up._

_Maybe Ferb and I can help too._

The red headed boy then laid back in bed, thinking up ways to help Perry open up a little, as he was getting sleepy as his eyes closed in sleep.

Perry smiled, yawning as he was listening to soothing music on his earbuds, as his eyes were getting heavy, falling asleep, but curled up in the pet bed.

hE WRAPPED THE BLANKETS AROUND HIM.

* * *

Back in the 1st Dimension, it was morning, as Perry woke up, streyching but revealed his spy watch, smiling as he was planning to go nback to the 2nd Dimension while Phineas and Ferb were at school.

He then went downstairs, entering the kitchen on all fours, heading to the table as any of the Flynn-Fletchers were upm as he got back on his hind legs, getting his cereal.

He then saw Phineas enter while eating.

"Morning, Perry.

I see you're in a good mood.

You must've slept well last night." he told him.

Perry turned his animal translator.

"Yes, Yes I did." Perry replied.

The red headed boy wondered what the turquise furred male was thinking about, getting cereal himself but hoped that Perry was okay while he and Ferb were at school.

"i'm fine, Phineas.

I have stuff to do anyway." he answered.

The red headed boy saw him making coffee, to wake himself up and hoped that Platyborg was okay until he got to the 2nd Dimension, when Phineas and Ferb were at school.

He then saw Candace enter but smiled, seeing him drinking coffee as she was used to it by now.

He then left the kitchen, drinking coffee from the mug, going to Doof.

* * *

Brooke was eating pancakes she'd made for her and Doof for breakfast, but smiled seeing Perry enter as he was going to the 2nd Dimension but saw Doof enter, rubbing sleep from his eyes as there were more dark rings under his eyes as usual.

"Hey, Perry, you're going to the 2nd Dimension, right?" he said.

The turquise furred male nodded.

"Yes, Yes I am, Doofy.

Platyborg needs me."

Brooke understood as she knew how much Perry cared about his 2nd Dimension counterpart deeply, pressing the button on his watch as he vanished in a flash of light.

Brooke hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Perry smiled, appearing in Phineas and Ferb's room in the 2nd Dimension, smiling seeing Platyborg deep asleep in his pet bed but saw that Phineas was awake.

"Hey, Perry.

Do your Phineas and Ferb know you're here?" he asked.

"No, No they don't know I'm here.

I came to help your Perry open up." he said, looking at Platyborg.

The red headed boy understood, knowing Platyborg wasn't opening up to him and Ferb or trusting them, but saw Perry stroke Platyborg's head gently.

"I know, Phineas but he trusts me." he told him.

"I know, as I wanna help him." he told him.

He then heard Platyborg sneeze in sleep, making them worried, as the red headed boy saw the turquise furred male place a paw on his head, frowning feeling a fever.

"He's coming down with something, Phineas.

We should help him get better." Perry told him.

The red headed boy agreed, seeing Platyborg's eyes open weakly, feeling bad as he was infected with germs, as Perry bent down to his level, sitting on the pet bed beside him.

"You're not feeling too good.

You need to rest." he said gently.

Platyborg nodded, feeling light headed, lying down in the bed but Perry frowned, needing to get him checked out, but he was giving Phineas an idea.

"I know what I'm gonna do today, Perry." he told him.

Perry then saw him and Ferb leave but was staying here.

He saw Platyborg shiver as he was cold, wrapping the blanket around him to keep warm.

"It'll be okay, Phineas is building something that can help." Perry told him.

Platyborg didn't seem too happy hearing that Phineas had built something to help him get better but he sighed, placing a paw on his forehead, wrapping his arms around him but was making him feel better, but he then heard him coughing.

"I'll get you some juice, that should help." Perry told him going downstairs.

He was making a pitcher of orange juice for Platyborg, but went to Phineas and Ferb's room, carrying a pitcher of juice, as Platyborg sneezed loudly.

He smiled, knowing that was cute.

"You should come with me, for a while." he told him.

Plattyborg nodded, getting to his webbed feet slowly but clumsily, as Perry caught him, feeling the blanket ruub against his turquise furred body as he was holding onto him, pressing the button, as they vanished in a haze of light.


	5. Trying To Help Him

**A/N**

**I was reading this yeaterday on my I-Pad and wanted to write more and Platyborg's awesome along with Perry but know Platyborg will get a lot of hate once the movie comes out, but I like giving him love, as Alter Doofy scrwed up his life.**

**Anyhoo Perry's getting Brookie to help him with Platyborg as he's still ill but she's cutting school to help.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he and Platyborg appeared in D.E.I in his dimension, but Platyborg was clumsy, but that was because he still was ill, but Perry saw he was woozy, but caught him, but unaware Brooke was watching.

"You should just rest, Platyborg.

Brookie or Doofy can find out what's wrong with you.

I'll get them to help." he said hearing him sneeze.

Brooke saw that Platyborg looked very cute right now, in his weakened state knowing the evil he'd done in the 2nd Dimension wasn't sort of his fault, as Alter Doof had scrwed up his life, but she knew Perry was willing to help him.

"Hey, Perry.

I saw you brought Platyborg here.

He doesn't look too good." she said.

Perry nodded, placing a paw on Platyborg's head, hearing him whimper in pain, but he was stroking him.

"Yes, Yes I do.

He looks terrible.

His Phineas wants to help him, but he's too afraid to trust him.

But I was thinking you or Doofy could help." he told her.

She knew she had to go to school, but knew that Platyborg needed help as Doof didn't trust him so she decided to ditch school for the day.

She'd have to lie to Doof about school today.

"Yes, Yes I'll help Perry." she told him.

He smiled, as he heard Platyborg coughing slightly, making him feel bad for him, and heard him whimper.

Brooke then found something that could help.

It was the Wellness-inator, designed to scan human and animal bodies for illnesses and tell what they were, as she hooked Platyborg up to it, but saw his eyes close in sleep.

Perry hoped that it would help Platyborg feel better.

He hoped Doof wouldn't find out and be mad.

"What does it say, Brookie?" Perry asked her.

"He has an interdimensional flu, but it's nasty.

It'll take a while for him to recover, but he can't go back until he's better." she told him.

Perry was relieved, knowing how to take care of a flu, even an interdimensional one.

"You should be getting to school now, Brookie.

I can handle Platyborg." he told her.

She knew he was right.

She then grabbed her book bag, leaving after strapping on her watch that could do anything, leaving but hoped Platyborg would be okay but she could help once she got back from school.

He then saw Platyborg asleep, but placed a cool compress on his head to cool down the raging fever that was driving him insane.

"Perry, you in here?" he heard Doof ask.

"I'm in here, Doofy." he said softly.

Doof was stunned, walking in and seeing Platyborg lying on the couch,

"He's very ill with an interdimensional flu and can't go home until he's better.

Brookie helped me." he told him.

Doof was still angry at Platyborg, feeling like he couldn't trust him but Perry saw him storm out of the room and was going to his lab for a while.

Perry sighed, knowing that he had to get Doof to trust Platyborg.

* * *

Doof was in a bad mood, in his lab kicking spare parts and mumbling to himself, as he was angry that Platyborg was here as he couldn't trust him to be here, but maybe there was another reason to hating Platyborg.

"I won't let him steal my little frenemy away from me!" he yelled angrily.

He was unaware that Perry had overheard him but blushed, knowing he cared about him as a frenemy, but never knew how much he meant to Doof but smiled, sneaking off before Doof could find him standing there hearing Platyborg coughing.

He then went to the kitchen to make him some juice, as it would help him feel better as the Vitamin C would help him.

He then hummed his theme, walking into the living room, seeing Platyborg was awake but looked terrible.

"Hey tough guy, you're not doing so good huh?" he said placing the pitcher down.

"No, No I'm not doing good, Perry.

What's wrong with me?" he asked weakly.

"You have an interdimensional flu but nasty but you have to stay here until you get better." he told him.

Platyborg was very quiet, shivering as Perry wrapped a blanket around him.

"Doof wasn't happy to see me, was he?" he asked coughing.

Perry sighed, handing him a glass of juice.

"Thanks, Perry.

At least you care about me." he said drinking.

"Of course I do, but maybe Doofy will like you in time.

Brookie will help, as she and Doofy are like family to me along with you." he told him.

A sweet, yet warm feeling was in Platyborg's body hearing that.

He hoped Perry was right.


	6. In A Funk

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing and glad she enjoys.**

**Perry is trying to get Doofy to warm up to Platyborg but Brooke will help him.**

* * *

Brooke wondered how Platyborg was feeling, as she returned to D.E.I, as she entered Doof's place seeing Perry sitting on the couch while Platyborg was lying on the couch, deep asleep wrapped in blankets.

"How's he been, since I left?" she asked him.

"Sleeping and drinking fluids.

Doofy's in a bad mood for some reason." Perry told her.

Brooke wondered why Doof would be sad but wanted to go see him, after she did her homework and had some snacks but she hoped that Platyborg would be okay.

Perry would make him some soup later.

He then heard Platyborg sneeze, but smiled.

* * *

Doof was sulking in his lab, surfing the Internet to make himself feel better, but saw the door open, hearing footsteps, as Brooke walked in, carrying snacks as she'd finished her homework but wondered what he was doing here if he wasn't working on an inator.

"I'm not going up there, if Platyborg's still there." he told her.

His arms were folded across his chest in an angry pose, but the black brown haired girl smiled, knowing that he was jealous of the time that Perry was spending with Platyborg.

"Aw Doofy, give him a chance.

Besides the guy's sick!" she told him.#

"Well I don't care!

He's trying to steal Perry from me!" he said.

He then blushed, seeing Brooke was still there

"You do care a lot about Perry then.

If you don't want Platyborg to take him from you." she told him.

"I-I can't, Brookie!" he replied, his cheeks getting redder.

"You know Perry can have more than one friend.

But Love goes around.

It's not like a brownie." she said leaving.

He saw her leave the lab sighing.

* * *

Perry was in the kitchen, and using the stove to make soup for Platyborg, as he knew soup helped people who were sick feel better, but wished Doof would come back upstairs and join them, but smiled seeing Brooke walk in, sitting down at the table, as he joined her while waiting for the soup to be dome.

"Whatcha you doing?" he asked her through his translator.

She smiled hearing this, as she was worried about Doof being a little cold towards Platyborg, but could understand a little why as Alter Doof had been Platyborg's master and Platyborg was kind of afraid of Doof because of that, but she wanted to help.

"Nothing much, Perry.

Just a little sad for Doofy.

He doesn't want to warm up to Platyborg.

He thinks Platyborg's stealing you from him." she told him.

She then saw a sad look on Perry's face, but knew he'd been going through a lot, since they came back from the 2nd Dimension but she hugged him, feeling his turquise fur against her.

"I-I never knew he cared." he mumurmed softly but sadly.

But hearing the soup was done, snapped his attention out of the little funk he was now in, heading over to the stove and pouring the soup into a bowl.

He hoped Platyborg would eat, leaving the room.

Brooke felt bad for him.

He knew he had a lot to think about.


End file.
